Relaying is a proposed technology for 3GPP LTE-Advanced networks. Base stations (eNB) operate in an enhanced UTRAN (E-UTRAN) cellular network; and relay nodes (RN) are deployed to extend coverage in the cellular network and to also help in the provisioning of high data rate coverage in high shadowing environments (e.g. inside buildings) and high-traffic hotspots. An example of how an eNB of a LTE radio access network is deployed with fixed relay nodes is shown in FIG. 1. Tasks of the RN include: forwarding data between the eNB and a communication device, and also optionally to support communications from the communication device to the eNB.